


The Hookup

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum 2.0 [5]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, M/M, excessive magic, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: Tyler and Chase hit the town for some fun, but things escalate in ways Tyler never expected.
Relationships: Chase Collins/Tyler Simms
Series: Albtraum 2.0 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813285
Kudos: 10





	The Hookup

When Tyler got back to his dorm room, Caleb was waiting for him. Coming in the door, Tyler froze upon seeing Caleb, looking around the room for Reid.

"Where's...?" he started.

"The pool, blowing off some steam," Caleb said. He sounded tired, and Tyler wondered how he'd been sleeping with Chase back in town. "How did things go?" Of course he knew about Tyler going off with Chase; Reid must have told him.

"Everything went fine. We went to the dells, and then got something to eat." It even _sounded_ like a date, telling someone else about it, but if Chase kept insisting that it wasn't...Tyler would have to take his word for it.

"The dells?" Caleb frowned, brows furrowing.

"Yeah. We--he..." Tyler shifted from one foot to the other, struggling for words. "We Used," he admitted. "Just a little bit."

"A little? I _felt_ it." 

Caleb looked like he was two seconds away from a lecture, and Tyler crossed his arms over his chest, looking away.

"We weren't hurting anything, Caleb, and you know I haven't Ascended yet," Tyler pointed out. So it literally couldn't hurt _him_.

" _Tyler_ , you know how dangerous this is," Caleb said, getting up. "I expect this kind of thing from Reid, but not you."

"I'm fine, really. I know the risks, and I'm not going to get addicted, okay?" The words came out more defensive than Tyler had intended them to, and he looked away.

"He's a bad influence on you. He's just...bad, period." Caleb came over to where Tyler was standing, gently cupping his face in his hands. "I don't want to lose you to addiction."

Hesitantly, Tyler looked at him, feeling a little ashamed. "You're not going to lose me, okay?" he said quietly. "It was just one day, that's all."

"I want you to be safe, baby boy." Caleb kissed him softly, mouth warm on his.

Tyler sighed softly, some of the tension in his shoulders melting away at the kiss. "I am. I don't think Chase is going to hurt me. And...he said he wouldn't hurt you or Pogue or Reid if no one started a fight with him. I dunno if he meant it, but." But he was passing on the information all the same.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Caleb muttered, but he'd keep that in mind. Dropping his hands down, he pulled Tyler into a hug.

"I should go check on Reid," Tyler said, even as he wound his arms around Caleb's shoulders.

"Don't bother, I'm right here," Reid said, coming in the door. His hair was still damp, and he smelled like chlorine despite having showered after his swim.

Without letting go of each other, both Tyler and Caleb reached out to pull Reid into their hug. Reid seemed reluctant to join in at first, and Tyler wilted a little, sure it was his fault.

Kissing the side of Reid's head, Caleb eventually untangled himself from him and Tyler and headed to the door. "Be careful, okay?"

Tyler nodded, wrapping both arms around Reid now. "I will," he promised.

After Caleb left the room, Reid sighed. "I still can't believe you're hanging out with _Chase_ ," he mumbled.

"It's not so bad," Tyler said, which might or might not have helped. " _He's_ not so bad."

"Not so bad?" Reid repeated, pulling away. "He put Pogue in the hospital. He put _me_ in the hospital."

"I know, but..." Tyler felt guilty all over again, and he looked down.

"There isn't really a 'but' in this kind of situation, Ty," Reid said, going over to flop down sulkily on his bed.

Tyler didn't bother to ask if Reid wanted him to stop spending time with Chase; the answer was obvious. They _all_ wanted him to stop spending time with Chase. Except Chase himself. Tyler felt conflicted, especially since he didn't mind hanging out with Chase, surprisingly.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Sighing, Reid sat up. "It's not _your_ fault," he admitted, actually communicating properly for a change. "It's just...him. I hate him."

"I know you do." Tyler sat down next to him, gently bumping his shoulder against Reid's. "I do, too." Or he used to. His opinion had started to change over the last few days.

"Just...do whatever you want, I guess, but like Caleb said. Be careful." Reid didn't sound happy, _wasn't_ happy, but he couldn't stop Tyler from doing things unless he physically restrained him, so.

"I will," Tyler promised, again. "If I think Chase is up to something, I'll tell Caleb to kick his ass."

That got a little smile out of Reid, and he leaned in to kiss Tyler. "Should let Caleb kick his ass, anyway."

\-----

It was a few days later before Tyler heard from Chase again, and this time it was in the form of a text.

< how about you and me hit the town tonight

Frowning, Tyler texted back, as if he didn't have a sneaking suspicion:

> who is this?

< its chase

Well, that confirmed that, but he didn't remember giving his number to Chase, or any time that Chase would've had access to his phone. He couldn't even have done when he'd been waiting in Tyler's room for him because Tyler always kept his phone on him.

> how'd you get my number?

< you gave it to me at the party when you were drunk

Tyler frowned. He didn't remember that, but he was still missing some gaps from that night, so it was entirely possible that he _had_. Or somebody else at the party who had his number had done it, either way.

> okay. what time?

< i was thinking seven? i'll meet you at nickey's

> okay

This time, he didn't bother telling Caleb that he was going out with Chase, and Reid was already busy with other things. Telling Pogue probably wouldn't go over very well either, so Tyler didn't. He felt guilty still, but he wasn't _technically_ doing anything wrong. It wasn't like he was going out to kick puppies or harass little old ladies or something. That might have been Chase's style, but so far they hadn't done anything like that when they were together.

When seven rolled around, Tyler was ready and out the door, driving over to Nickey's. Chase waited for him out front, leaning against the brick wall. When he recognized Tyler's Hummer, he headed over, pulling his hands out of his pockets.

"We're not going in?" Tyler said, confused as Chase headed in the opposite direction of Nickey's.

"I said we were hitting the town, not Nickey's," Chase said, flashing a smile over his shoulder.

"Okay..." Tyler fell into step next to Chase, glancing at him. "So what're we doing?"

"The other day at the dells was fun, wasn't it?"

Before Tyler could reply, Chase's eyes flared with Power, and ahead, a glowing sign with a busted letter suddenly worked in full, the letter flickering to life.

" _Chase_ ," Tyler said in a hushed voice, looking around. Nobody had noticed. Nobody was even paying attention to them, from what few people were actually out on the streets.

"Relax, nobody cares," Chase said. It wasn't like they were going to get caught, not if they kept it small.

Tyler was still uneasy, glancing around. Being reckless like this was exactly the kind of thing Caleb warned them all about.

Chase nudged him with his elbow to get his attention. Ahead of them there was an older man sweeping the sidewalk in front of what was presumably the shop he worked at. A sudden breeze picked up, sending more leaves scattering his way, and Tyler knew without looking that it was Chase's doing. He could _feel_ his Power, and he was more familiar with it after that day in the dells.

"Come on," Chase said, leaning in a little closer as they walked, "Unless you're too _scared_."

"I'm not _scared_ , I'm just..." Cautious. He was cautious.

He looked around again, and this time Tyler spotted some other teenagers across the street. Classmates. Among them was Jack, the same guy who'd gone out of his way to hassel Tyler in the past. 

Chase must've seen him too, because he said quietly, "Go on."

Tyler took a deep breath, sizing Jack up for a moment, then his eyes flared and Jack tripped over his own two feet, stumbling hard. The only thing that kept him from eating asphalt was the fact he stumbled into one of his friends instead. Jack immediately accused his friends of tripping him, and they started arguing.

"Not bad." Chase would've tripped more than just Jack himself, but Tyler had the right spirit.

"It felt..."

"Good?"

"Wrong."

"You didn't _hurt_ anybody," Chase pointed out.

"Yeah, but Caleb's always said-"

Chase heaved a sigh, frustrated. "It's always 'Caleb this' and 'Caleb that'. What, does he have you on a leash? Do you do _everything_ he says?"

"He's just trying to protect us."

"He'd make you all _boring_."

"I'd rather be a little boring than an old man," Tyler said. They were all going to get old sooner or later, but he'd rather it be later.

Chase grabbed Tyler by the shoulder, giving him a good shake. "Loosen up, have a little fun. If you don't, I will."

"I know you will," Tyler said. There was no doubt that Chase would do whatever he wanted, whether Tyler was in on it or not.

"You can't tell me you never get in trouble," Chase said. "You're not _that_ stuffy."

"I'm not stuffy at all!" Tyler protested.

"Then show me."

Tyler took a breath, then conjured up a gust of wind that spun signs on doors and ruffled a woman's dress.

" _Boring_ ," Chase stated flatly.

Very quickly, it turned into a contest of who could one up the other the most. Chase usually won, but Tyler relaxed as time went on, getting more into it. A lot of it was harmless, messing with signs, playing little pranks on people walking down the sidewalks, but some of it was potentially more dangerous, like changing the traffic lights at a nearly empty intersection. Nobody got hurt, and before long, Tyler was laughing, having just as much fun as Chase was. It didn't really compare to the day at the dells, because feeling weightless topped this, but that didn't stop this from being _thrilling_.

Time passed quickly, the sky darkening to black and a chill rising in the air. When they turned a corner into a back alley, where there was no one but the two of them, he felt Chase's Power wash over him, gentle but firm, ruffling his hair and sliding over his skin, giving him goosebumps. He didn't know what Chase was doing, even as he felt himself pushed up against the wall.

Chase's eyes were dark, but his laughter wasn't unkind, and Tyler was too pumped up from Using to feel any kind of worry. It was a pleasant high, a little like being drunk, and he really, _really_ could get used to Using this much, even though he knew he shouldn't.

Before Tyler processed what was happening, Chase was kissing him. His heart leapt into his throat, and he kissed Chase back without thinking about it, not nearly as shy as he would be normally. He found he could lift his arms, and wrapped them around Chase, pulling him closer until they were nearly flush. This was different than when he'd been drunk. It was less soft, more desperate, feverish, like Chase was pouring all of his excess energy into it.

There was a little voice in the back of Tyler's head that told him he shouldn't be doing this, but that little voice could go fuck itself because he'd been thinking about kissing Chase for _days_. Now here they were, and Tyler couldn't get enough of him, kissing him back with almost the same energy. 

He'd almost forgotten that Chase was still Using on him until he felt the Power ripple over him, making him feel weightless despite having both feet firmly on the ground. Tentatively, Tyler reached out with his own Power, letting it bleed from his fingertips and sink into Chase's back, just hanging there, spreading slowly like a warm touch. Chase groaned against his mouth, and Tyler felt the back of his neck flush.

When Chase pulled away from the kiss, he was breathless, both hands gripping the front of Tyler's shirt, as if Tyler was going to go somewhere. Tyler tried to chase the kiss, and Chase indulged him for a moment, unable to get enough of him either.

"God, I want you," Chase said, voice low and husky.

" _Chase_." Tyler wasn't sure whether he was protesting or encouraging him, but he sure as hell wasn't moving to stop him. Everything made perfect sense in this moment.

Chase was kissing his neck now, lips brushing over his flushed skin, hands untangling from his shirt to slide down to his hips. Pulling away just a little, Chase dropped to his knees, looking up at Tyler. His eyes were still black as the night.

Tyler swallowed past the lump in his throat, butterflies careening around in his stomach. This wasn't how he'd imagined things going, not even when they'd been kissing. "Chase." His voice was unsteady now, want and need rising, and his shyness was coming back to him.

Sliding his fingers under Tyler's shirt, Chase pushed the material up, peppering kisses across his stomach before setting to work on his jeans. Every touch sent a little shockwave through Tyler, his stomach clenching.

"What if someone sees us?" Tyler said, voice hushed.

"No one's going to see us," Chase promised, grinning up at him.

Tyler felt Chase's Power rippling again, expanding like a bubble around them. Nothing looked any different to him; he was going to have to take Chase's word on not being seen, assume that he was doing something to hide them.

He was distracted from his worries the moment Chase got his jeans open, warm breath ghosting across his boxers. He might have only been half hard, but Chase quickly changed that, mouthing over the front of his boxers, licking him through the material. Tyler bit back a groan, eyes sliding shut, hips twitching.

Chase pulled Tyler's cock out of his boxers, licking his lips, and gave him a firm stroke, thumb circling the leaking head. "Look at me," he growled.

Tyler's stomach clenched again, and he tentatively opened his eyes, swallowing hard when he met Chase's gaze. Chase smirked up at him, predatory, before flicking his tongue against the head of Tyler's cock, making sure he had his attention. Tyler bit his bottom lip, muffling a moan. He blushed all the way down his neck, but he didn't look away.

Satisfied, Chase took the head of Tyler's cock into his mouth, sucking hard, swirling his tongue around it. Tyler's hips jerked, but Chase held him still with a strong hand, Using a bit more to keep him steady. 

Feeling weak in the knees, skin prickling, Tyler watched Chase sucking him off. It was hard to resist the urge to close his eyes again when he was feeling so overwhelmed, but he was mesmerized, too.

Chase knew what he was doing, and Tyler was on a hair trigger. He got off on watching more than he'd ever admit, but he was also too shy to watch half the time. Now that he _was_ , he was losing control fast. He would've warned Chase if he could have, but he could hardly string together a coherent thought, let alone a coherent sentence. His legs turned to rubber when he came, leaning heavily against the wall, trusting Chase to keep him up.

Leaning back when he was done, Chase wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was even kind enough to tuck Tyler back into his boxers and do his jeans back up again. Straightening, he kissed Tyler, hard, fingers digging into his hips.

" _This_ is what I want," he murmured breathlessly, pulling back just far enough to talk, nose brushing Tyler's.

This. Blowjobs, kissing, Using on people. It wasn't so much different than Tyler's relationship with Reid, on the surface, but things were vastly different in reality. This was Chase, and Chase was...lonely, Tyler realized. He could deny it all he wanted, but that had to be it.

At a loss for words, Tyler cupped Chase's face in his hands and kissed him again. Sometimes, kissing was easier than figuring out what to say. Kissing Chase was pretty damn nice, too.

When Chase pulled back again, the blackness finally faded from his eyes. Tyler felt...oddly abandoned without Chase's Power washing over him, even though Chase himself was still right there.

"That was..." Tyler shook his head. It'd been intense and unexpected, but he wasn't complaining.

"You're the only one who doesn't hate me," Chase said. The only one who shared their Power who didn't want him dead. "Why?"

Tyler hesitated, licking his lips. "I don't know," he admitted. Chase was fucked up, he'd hurt a lot of people, would probably hurt more in the future, and yet... Tyler couldn't bring himself to hate him.

Chase kissed him, soft and quick. "If you figure it out, let me know."

Tyler laughed quietly. "You're the first person I'd tell," he said.

Smiling, Chase stepped back. "I should get going," he said.

"What, _now_?"

"Why, are you going to _miss me_?" Chase teased, stepping around the corner.

Tyler moved to follow after him, but by the time he turned the corner, Chase was already gone.


End file.
